


Fanart: Daydream

by MikiSekita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiSekita/pseuds/MikiSekita
Summary: AtsuHina Exchange gift for pissedofsandwich
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Fanart: Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pissedofsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/gifts).



> I had fun doing this piece!!! i hope you liked it!!

[ ](https://imgur.com/GpjFOaw)   
[ ](https://imgur.com/ra9sM5O)   
[](https://imgur.com/r2qBuSU)


End file.
